Khan
Khan was an evolved chimpanzee who was the leader of a faction of apes that split from Caesar's tribe after Koba's usurpation and the subsequent fallout. He was the father of Tola, Bryn and Juno. Biography Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier Prelude Khan initially followed Koba but after Caesar killed Koba and took the throne back Khan was still conflicted. Khan was caught between following Caesar into battle against the humans or following the tribal elders' advice to flee the fighting. Khan initially stood by Caesar's side against the humans but listened to the elders and took his family and a tribe of apes loyal to him and fled after he witnessed the deaths of many fellow apes while also fearing reprisals from Caesar. Despite this decision, his wife was killed by a soldier and the tribe was confused on what to do. Khan turned to Clarence and his sons for advise on whether to seek revenge or seek peace. Khan takes Tola's counsel and takes his tribe to go after the humans in revenge. But when they find the human settlement, it is long abandoned before they got there. As a result, The tribe continues on their journey and find a tunnel of caves in the Rocky Mountains which Khan and the rest of the apes make their new home for nearly a year. Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier Prologue Khan has Clarence bring his three sons to him and orders Tola to lead a hunting party with his brothers to hunt for food on the mountain. When Tola suggests hunting for food wherever they want, Khan angrily tells him to do what he says and nothing else. As they leave, Tola tries to convince his father Juno is no good for hunting and Khan demands that all his sons will hunt together. Chapter 2 After his sons return with two steer for the whole tribe to eat, Khan is skeptical they found them on the mountain. Khan interrogates his sons to get the truth out of them, and despite Tola and Bryn's attempts for him to accept their falsehood, Khan continuously asks his sons where they got the animals. One of his sons eventually confesses the they found the steer on the plains. Khan is angry that his sons left the mountain to steal human food and says their actions will cause humans to hunt them down as a result and asks if they saw humans. After they tell Khan they found two humans and killed one, Khan furiously calls his sons fools and that his sons have endangered the entire tribe with their actions. Khan turns to Clarence for guidance and decides to lead a scouting party with his sons to learn more about the humans. During the scouting mission, Juno's weight causes the branch supporting him to break and fall, exposing the apes to the humans whom proceeded to attack them, killing many apes in the process. Khan is shot in the back by ape hunter Jakob Willits and the rest of the tribe retreats with Brutus carrying Khan on his back when he gets too weak to run until he sets Khan down so he can talk to his sons. As Khan dies from his wound, he tells them to keep the tribe safe from the humans and appoints Tola as leader. Khan tells them to listen to Clarence and makes Bryn promise to protect Juno and his last words to his sons before he dies are "family is all". Personality More to come... Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Like all chimpanzees, Khan is very powerful and strong. *'High-Level Intellect:' Khan had been given the ALZ-113, through unknown methods, giving him increased intelligence. *'Speech:' Having been given the ALZ-113, through unknown methods, Khan had gained the ability of speech, and he speaks in clear English. *'Sign Language': Like his fellow apes, Khan knows American Sign Language. He uses it as a way of communication. It is unknown when or who he learned it from, but it is likely that he was taught the art by the evolved apes. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to him being a member of the Ape Army, Khan was a capable fighter. Relationships More to come... Notes *Khan is one of two apes whose name is known in Last Frontier that dies no matter what actions Bryn and Jess take. Trivia More to come... Category:Chimpanzees Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Apes Category:CE Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters Category:Royal Ape Family Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Human-Ape War Category:Characters Category:Imaginarium Game Characters Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Alphas Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ape Kings Category:Animals Category:Deceased Apes Category:Khan's Ape Colony